This invention relates to glove manufacture, and more particularly to manufacture of gloves employing a water barrier layer which prevents liquid water ingress but allows moisture vapor egress.
Gloves employing a water barrier layer are generally known as set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,759; 4,520,056 and 4,545,841. In the construction of such gloves, the inventor has determined that it is advantageous to have the barrier layer peripherally stitched to the liner along seams. The present development enables the barrier layer to be so stitched to the liner, but without the resulting seams serving as wicking entry paths for liquid water.